Sandpoint
Geography Resting in a natural cove along the cliff-lined Lost Coast region of Varisia, on the edge of the Varisian Gulf, Sandpoint is a medium-sized city that exemplifies the diverse people of the country. While only about thirty miles northeast of the city of Magnimar and technically under its rule, Sandpoint benefits from its isolated position in its ability to remain fairly independent. The most striking feature is the ruined beacon of the city that extends high above the cliffs of the coast, reflecting the ancient empire of Thassilon that existed here centuries before the present town was settled. Government While technically a holding of Magnimar, Sandpoint's isolated nature provides it a sizable amount of independence. The town is governed by a mayor (currently Kendra Deverin) but the four founding families of Sandpoint still hold considerable influence, if not politically then economically. Belor Hemlock serves as Sherrif, and Capitan of the city guard. History Though Sandpoint is a relatively new settlement, it has had its fair share of notable events in its short history. From the violent nature of its founding to the "Late Unplesentness" of 4702 AR, to the goblin attacks and ceremonial sacrifices of 4707 AR, this quaint town is no stranger to the same (if not worse) terrors that plague larger, more dangerous cities. Founding Four powerful families from Magnimar had designs on settling the region where Sandpoint now stands, and rather than work against each other, they consolidated their efforts and formed the Sandpoint Mercantile League. These four families, the Kaijitsu (glassmakers and jewelers), the Valdemars (shipbuilders and carpenters), the Scarnettis (loggers and millers), and the Deverins (farmers and brewers), sailed north to claim their land after securing the rights from the Magnimar Charterhouse. Yet when they arrived, they found the place already settled by a particularly large tribe of Varisians, who held the region as a traditional place to spend the winter. Unwilling to change course, the Sandpoint Mercantile League began a series of talks with the Varisians, promising them an important place in the new township. Unfortunately, after a week of talks seemed to go nowhere, an impatient man named Alamon Scarnetti took matters into his own hands. Rounding up a group of his brothers and cousins, the Scarnettis mounted a murderous raid on the Varisian camp, intending to kill them all and leave evidence implicating local goblins for the deed. Yet the Scarnettis, too drunk and overconfident, only managed to kill five Varisians before they were themselves forced to flee, leaving behind three of their own. The incident caused a several-month delay, but eventually amends were made and the town of Sandpoint was born. The Late Unpleasantness The most notable events in the short history of Sandpoint occurred in the winter of 4702, and are referred to locally as "the late unpleasantness." The people of Sandpoint would prefer to put the unsavory disasters behind them, but five years is not long enough to fully forget these events. Within the course of only a few years, a string of murders by a ruthless killer known as "Chopper" and a great fire which destroyed the iconic chapel and many of the surrounding buildings ravaged the town both physically and emotionally. A grand cathedral has since been built and the people of Sandpoint are finally optimistic about their future. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Sandpoint are primarily human, but like any civilized population center, a smattering of other races can be found throughout the area. The human population is fairly evenly divided between those of both Varisian and Chelaxian descent, and the number of Shoanti making the town their home has increased steadily over the years. Notable personages of the town include Mayor Kendra Deverin, Sheriff Belor Hemlock,Deputy Galthanas Silverthorne and the heads of the other three noble families, Ameiko Kaijitsu, Titus Scarnetti and Ethram Valdemar. Notable Locations For a relatively small town, Sandpoint offers a wide variety of services and interesting locations. In addition to a local Cathedral, Garrison, and Town Hall, the community boasts over half a dozen inns and taverns, a local Theater, the Sandpoint Glassworks, and a fair selection of other businesses. Map Key 1. Sandpoint Cathedral 2. Sandpoint Boneyard 3. The White Deer 4. The Way North 5. Jeweler 6. Junker's edge 7. Gorvi's Shack 8. Sage 9. Locksmith 10. Sandpoint Garrison 11. Sandpoint Town Hall 12. Savah's Armory 13. Risa's place 14. Rovanky Tannery 15. Red Dog Smithy 16. The Pillbug's Pantry 17. Bottled Solutions 18. Cracktooth's Tavern 19. House of Blue Stones 20. Sandpoint glassworks 21. Sandpoint savories 22. The Curious Goblin 23. Sandpoint Theater 24. Carpenter's guild 25. Sandpoint Lumber Mill 26. General store 27. Turandarok Academy 28. Madame Mvashti's House 29. Grocer's Hall 30. Vernah's Fine Clothing 31. Wheen's wagons 32. Scarnetti Mill 33. The Hagfish 34. Valdemar Fishmarket 35. Sandpoint Market 36. Sandpoint Meat Market 37. The Rusty Dragon 38. Goblin Squash Stables 39. Two Knight Brewery 40. Sandpoint Mercentile League 41.Sandpoint Boutique 42. Fatman's Feedbag 43. The Pixie's Kitten 44. The Feathered serpent 45. Hannah's 46. Sandpoint Shipyard 47. Valdemar Manor 48. Scarnetti Manor 49. Kaijitsu Manor 50. Deverin Manor